The invention is directed to a conveying pump, particularly for paints and similar media, composed of a cylinder that is introducible into a reservoir and is provided with an admission valve and a discharge valve, and composed of a pump piston arranged in the cylinder and driveable by a motor, for example, via a cam lever or crank mechanism, whereby the conveyed medium can be supplied to a discharge line via an ascending pipe connected to the valve housing that accepts the discharge valve.
Japanese Utility Model Sho-61-200182 discloses a conveying pump of this type with which the medium to be processed can be supplied from a reservoir to a paint roller. The ascending pipe is formed by the connection piece attached to the valve housing of the discharge valve as well as to the discharge line and by an adaptor put in place on said connection piece. Apart from the fact that the connections between the connection piece attached to the valve housing and the adaptor, as well as between the latter and the connection piece provided at the discharge line, must be sealed, a lateral offset of the connection pieces that are not arranged in alignment with one another must be compensated by the adaptor. The slight deflections of the flow of the conveyed medium are in fact insignificant; what, by contrast, is disadvantageous is that the length of the suction line, which is composed of three component parts rigidly connected to one another, cannot be varied in a simple way, the known conveying pump thus being employable only for a prescribed overall height of the reservoir and, consequently, not being selectively employable for different apparatus.
DE-A1-35 40 984 as well as CH-A5-564 152 disclose that a pipe extension be slipped onto a riser pipe given an ascending line or, respectively, given a cover that follows the level of the medium to be pumped, and, thus, that lies thereon, to hold this cover with a tube section guided in gliding fashion; these embodiments, however, cannot be applied given conveying pumps of the type initially described above.